fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Stephanie Winner (drugi wymiar)
Stephanie Winner żyjąca w drugim wymiarze jest definitywnie zła. Służyła w Ruchu Oporu, podobnie jak inni mieszkańcy Danville, chciała obalić rządy Dundersztyca. Jednakże sama miała takie same ambicje jak on, także chciała dostać się do władzy, a jego rządy były przeszkodą. Jej odpowiedniczką jest Stephanie Winner. Wygląd Jest z twarzy podobna do Izabeli. Ma zielone oczy i długie, kręcone blond włosy. Jest zaskakująco wysoka. Ma bardzo wyszukany styl ubierania się. Nie lubi prostych ubrań. Uwielbia nosić sukienki. Jest pasjonatką mody wiktoriańskiej. Charakter Jest bardzo ambitna. Rządna władzy i bogactwa. Nie wzrusza jej cierpienie innych ludzi. Nie jest wredna, zachowuje się raczej przyjacielsko. Nikomu nie dokucza, ani nie ubliża. Opinię na temat innych ludzi, często zachowuje w sercu. Nie plotkuje. Często kłamie by osiągnąć upragnione cele. Pod płaszczką dobrej koleżanki, skrywa się istna diablica, która tylko czeka, by pokazać szpony. Kiedy jest na niskiej pozycji, nie pokazuje na co ją stać i ujawnia to dopiero w stosownym momencie. Cierpliwie czeka na swój punkt kulminacyjny. Nie waha się niszczyć i mordować, w dosłownych tego słów znaczeniu. Jest zdolną manipulantką. Nie traci głowy, nie jest choleryczką. Stara się zachować spokój w niekorzystnych sytuacjach. Potrafi się szybko opanować i zachować zimną krew. Wierzy, że kiedyś cały świat upadnie przed nią na kolana, a ona będzie stała przed nim w blasku swojego triumfu. Wystąpienia *Iothumb|250px|Stephanie w "[[Io".]]thumb|250px|Stephanie w "[[Nim pierwszy kwiat rozkwitnie".]] *Sacrum **Zrujnowane marzenia **Horyzont zdarzeń *Opka pisane z Asią **Nieobecność **Obecność **Strach *Opka pisane z Seboląąą **Klątwa Danville *Sto godzin (Sebolaaa) **Bitwa o Danville *Nim pierwszy kwiat rozkwitnie (NaluChan) **Początek historii Proces tworzenia postaci Z początku nie miałam w planach tworzenia odpowiedniczki Stephanie. Nie miałam pojęcia jak mogłaby wyglądać, no i nie była mi za bardzo potrzebna. Podczas pisana trzech odcinków ...i Nicol, których akcja rozgrywała się w drugim wymiarze, wzorowałam się nieco na "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze". Część bohaterów przeniosła się do innego wymiaru i poznała swoich odpowiedników, którzy byli ich przeciwieństwami, tymczasem Stefa Hirano, została w ogródku, a jej odpowiednik się nie pojawiał. Tak samo w moich rozdziałach - część przeniosła się do innego wymiaru, a Stephanie została w ogródku i jej odpowiednik się nie pojawił. Nigdy nie miałam zamiaru go tworzyć. Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy Franka ogłosiła swój konkurs. Wpadł mi do głowy pomysł na opowiadanie w drugim wymiarze. Potrzebowałam też jakiegoś zdrajcy, bo w tym opowiadaniu miała pojawiać się zdrada. Stwierdziłam, że warto by było utworzyć taką złą odpowiedniczkę Stephanie, bo czemu nie? Z początku miał to być taki random i miał się pojawiać tylko w tym opowiadaniu. Jednak po sukcesie opowiadań moich i Asi: Lemury, pistolet i proszek - czyli jak rozzłościć Stephanie, Ogórki, wesele i lekarz - czyli jak wytrącić Fretkę z równowagi, Miłość i krew - czyli jak przetrwać wojnę; oraz po tym jak bardzo spodobała nam się współpraca, zaczęłyśmy snuć plany na kolejne opowiadania. Miałyśmy z początku pisać o drugim pokoleniu, ale nie miałyśmy go w pełni zrobionego. Franka podrzuciła nam pomysł o napisaniu opka o drugim wymiarze. Z chęcią na to przystałyśmy i zaczęłyśmy tworzyć scenariusz. Pomyślałam, że warto by w tym opku użyć mojej Steph, która pojawiła się już w "Io", stwierdziłam, że ta postać ubarwiłaby fabułę. A skoro ta postać pojawiła się już w dwóch opowiadaniach, to pomyślałam, że warto byłoby utworzyć jej stronę. Relacje 'Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar)' Pomiędzy Ferbem i Stephanie można zaobserwować relacje w "Io" oraz w opkach pisanych z Asią. W obu tych opowiadaniach relacja jest podobna. Stephanie o Ferbie= Stephanie to dziewczyna Ferba. Chce dla niego i siebie jak najlepiej. Łączy ich namiętna zażyłość. Nie wiadomo czy jest ona spowodowana miłością, czy po prostu chęcią namiętności. Wiadomo, że Stephanie zależy na Ferbie. Chce dla niego jak najlepiej. Pozwala mu się nazywać "Steffy". W "Io" Stephanie przechodzi na stronę złoczyńców, którym zależy na objęciu władzy w całej galaktyce. Steph liczy, że stanie się sławna na cały świat. Próbuje namówić Ferba, by do niej dołączył, ale on odmawia. Dziewczyna pozwala mu odejść i informuje go o tym, że wśród jego przyjaciół jest zdrajca. Mówi, że robi to przez wzgląd na to co ich kiedyś łączyło. W opkach pisanych z Asią, Ferba i Steph łączy równie namiętna relacja co w "Io", co możemy zauważyć już na początku opowiadania "Nieobecność". Pod koniec tego opowiadania Steph wita go na Ziemi z otwartymi ramionami, po jego długiej podróży i chwali mu się, że razem z jego siostrą podbiła Ziemię. |-|Ferb o Steph= Ferb w Io jak i w opkach pisanych z Asią z początku jest bardzo zauroczony Steph. Obdarza ją wielkim uczuciem i namiętnością. W "Io" kiedy dowiaduje się o jej zaginięciu, bardzo się o nią martwi, mimo, że zerwali ze sobą. Myśli o niej i zależy mu na niej. Kiedy się dowiaduje, że zdradziła, nie może w to uwierzyć. Ostatecznie obdarza ją jednak zaufaniem, kiedy ta daje mu ostatnią wskazówkę. Jednakże, już nie czuje do niej sympatii. Postanawia zbudować swoją przyszłość z DS. W opkach pisanych z Asią, Ferb jest z początku wręcz zaślepiony miłością do Steph. Potem, kiedy się dowiaduje jakich mordów dokonała, jego miłość przemienia się w nienawiść, a on za wszelką cenę chce jej śmierci. 'DS' Obie dziewczyny występują w "Io". Pomiędzy Steph i DS nie pojawiają się jakieś większe relacje. Steph prawdopodobnie nawet nie słyszała o DS. DS dowiaduje się, że porwano Steph i razem z wybraną ekipą leci ją odszukać. DS wie, że Steph jest dziewczyną Ferba i prawdopodobnie jest o nią trochę zazdrosna. 'Hermiona Vitaris (drugi wymiar)' Pomiędzy Hermioną i Steph zachodzą relacje w opkach pisanych z Asią. Steph o Hermie= Stephanie ma neutralne stosunki do Herminy. Nie jest wobec niej przyjaźnie nastawiona, ale nie jest też wrogo. Nie dzielą ich wspólne pasje, sekrety, hobby. Dziewczyny też mało czasu spędzają razem. Steph jednakże zna Hermionę na tyle, że wie, że będzie potrafiła nią zmanipulować. Oferuje Hermionie współpracę - uważa, że wykorzystując swój geniusz i moce Vitaris uda im się przejąć władzę nad światem. Oczywiście blondynka się nie myli i faktycznie udaje im się osiągnąć cel. Dla Stephanie Hermiona jest jedynie tanią siłą roboczą. O tym jak blondynce zależy na współpracowniczce dowiadujemy się w scenie śmierci niebieskowłosej. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Drugi wymiar Kategoria:Drugi wymiar - bohaterowie